


This Fight

by Ay3_its_Frank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ay3_its_Frank/pseuds/Ay3_its_Frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet has been feeling this way since it happened. Will someone save her from herself<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING!*  
> This story contains self-harm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> CONTAINS SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 1  
Earlier in life she was such a happy child. She had a happy family that she shared every feeling with. She was an outgoing and friendly child, but that all changed at the age of seven. The worst thing possible happened. She lost the one thing she loved most in the world, her dear mother, Cinda.  
The date is October 5, 2015 in her small town in Jersey. She had been suffering from depression since her mother passed, leaving her with her grandparents. No one knows how she feels.  
She was dropped off at her grandparents house, because her father had left a long time ago.  
"Who is she?" you may ask. Well, she is Scarlet Anna; age 14. Today is her first day of high school.  
"Great, another thing to stress me out even more! Yeah!" Scarlet thought to herself.  
After getting ready for school, Scarlet went upstairs and grabbed a piece of bread to eat.  
"Grandpa!" Scarlet yelled.  
"I'm up!-" Grandpa Joe said, walking into the kitchen fully dressed. "Are you ready for school?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Scarlet groaned.  
"It's high school, It'll go quickly," Grandpa Joe said.  
"I hope." Scarlet stated.  
"It'll be fun." Grandma Janet said walking in from the living room.  
"Let's go, you don't want to be late on your first day," Grandpa Joe stated.  
Scarlet and Grandpa Joe then left, getting into his car; heading for the school. Grandpa Joe turned to Scarlet and said, "Have some fun little one, cheer up! It's going to be so much fun that it will fly by fast!"  
"I really hope so" Scarlet replies.  
Grandpa Joe's car then pulled into the school parking lot.  
"Have fun. See you after school." Grandpa Joe said.  
"Bye." Scarlet replied.  
Scarlet then got out of the car and started walking the path to the school. When she got there, she muttered a few words to herself before entering. As soon as she got inside, she became overwhelmed by all the people and the very loud noises.  
Scarlet began to walk, trying to get to her locker. On the way, she was pushed in all different directions by people who did not see her because they were too busy socializing. Once at her locker, she threw everything inside and slammed it shut. She whipped out her phone and messaged Pete, her best friend. "Where are you?" She sent. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and took out her schedule, beginning to look at it.  
"PE first hour," She thought to herself "No way I can miss the gym." Her phone then vibrated in her pocket. She whipped it out knowing it was Pete. She looked at the screen.  
It was of course a replied from Pete.  
"I'm in the hallway near the gym." The message Pete sent read.  
Scarlet then rushed to where Pete was, she was so uncomfortable and her heart was pounding so fast.  
Once Pete was in sight, he spotted her instantly. He practically charged at her. Once in arms length, Pete pilled her into a tight hug.  
Pete was like a brother to her, but she could actually stand Pete, unlike her biological brothers. Well, sometimes.  
Pete was the only person in the world who could tell if Scarlet was upset or depressed. Pete could relate to Scarlet, which helped their relationship turn into a bond fast. His mother died from cancer leaving him with his Grandma, like Scarlet.  
"Hey, Scar." Pete whispered.  
"There's so many people here, I'm so afraid I'm going to do something stupid," Scarlet whispered back.  
"Your okay. I'm here. Plus you never do anything stupid, just weird, I'm always your partner in crime when it comes to being weird." Pete said.  
"Yeah, you are always my partner in crime." Scarlet laughed.  
The bell then rang, sending a herd of people rushing for their classrooms.  
"See you at lunch?" Pete asked.  
"Yes," Scarlet replied.  
"Bye Scar," Pete said.  
"Bye Pete," Scarlet replied.  
Pete then rushed down the hallway, once out of sight Scarlet went into the gym.  
Scarlet looked around, scanning the people in her PE class.  
"Great, the jocks and Girly Girls are all in this class!" Scarlet thought to herself.  
Scarlet walked over to the wall and slid down it, until she came into a sitting position. She began to watch everyone in the gym socializing. "They look so happy," she though, while a frown came onto her face.  
"Hey 'Emo'," a voice said from next to her.  
Ah, 'Emo' the word everyone called her. Scarlet looked up and came eye to eye with her long time bully, Juliet.  
"Where's you're fresh cuts?" Juliet asked.  
"What?" Scarlet replied almost at a whisper.  
"You know what I'm talking about; don't you dare act like you don't!" Scarlet said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
The bell then rang and the gym teacher Mr. Johnson walked in. "Sit down!" He yelled.  
By then end of the day, Scarlet was so stressed.  
As soon as she came home, she became even more overwhelmed Scarlet went straight to her room. A few hours later, there was a knock on her door.  
"What?" Scarlet said, almost in a yelling voice.  
The door opened, revealing Grandpa Joe.  
"Grandma, Junior, and I are going out. Are you coming?" Grandpa Joe asked.  
"No," Scarlet replied.  
"OK; well, we will be back later," Grandpa Joe said.  
Grandpa Joe then shut the door, and a few minutes later Scarlet heard the car pull out of the driveway.  
Alone, Scarlet's mind began to wander until it came upon all the rude and mean comments that everyone said about her. She kept those comments to herself for so long.  
She then received a message, causing her phone to buzz. She picked it up. It was Pete. The message read "Hey Scar, wanna hang?".  
"No." she replied.  
"Why not?" Pete replied  
"I just don't want to Pete." She replied  
"Okay, well I love you." He replied  
"Goodbye." She replied  
On a normal day, she would say yes. Today wasn't that day though, it wasn't normal because she wasn't pushing the comments in the back of her mind. Today was so different. Today was the day that she could not take it anymore. Today was the push that caused her to fall over the edge. The tears then broke out as she got her black, collage ruled notebook that was covered in stickers. She also grabbed her black pen that she used in her English class for everything. She cried because she knew it was time to go. Yes, she had told herself this so many times before, but this time it was going to be for real.  
Scarlet opened that black notebook of hers and began to write a note on that white. blue lined sheet of notebook paper with that black pen. It read:  
"Depression. It's a funny word that no one but the person who feels it knows what its really is. To me, depression is like a war. Either you win the fight or you die trying. I'm sorry I lost this war. I'm sorry I failed you guys. Tell Pete that I'm sorry that I won't be there when he needs me most. Again I'm sorry that I lost this war, but at least I tried.  
Sincerely,  
Scarlet Anna"  
Scarlet then tied a rope to her ceiling fan while standing on that sturdy wooden desk chair. Scarlet then tied the rope around her neck.  
As she stepped off the chair, two people rushed into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, tell me what you guys think!  
> Love You Guys!  
> -xoxo Frank


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet then tied a rope to her ceiling fan while standing on that sturdy wooden desk chair. Scarlet then tied the rope around her neck.  
As she stepped off the car, two people rushed into her room.  
*Scarlet's P.O.V.*  
I opened my eyes to see he ceiling of my room, that was above my bed.  
WHAT THE HELL!  
I went to sit up, but immediately laid back down. Man, that hurt!  
Voice: "She's awake!"  
I moved my eye, to see a man in his teens. He is slim and has red hair.  
Voice: "Can you speak Scar?"  
Scar? What the fuck! Only Pete calls me that!  
Me: "W-wh-who ar-a-are y-y-yo-you?"  
Voice: "I'm Gerard."  
Me: "w-wh-why di-did yo-you ca-cal-call me D-Dc-Scar-Scar. On-Only Pe-Pete doe-"  
Gerard: "I'm a friend of Pete's. I live only a house down. He was worried you would do something like this. Looks like he was right."  
A tear slid down my face. Was I crying?  
Gerard: "Where's your family?"  
Me: "O-Ou-Out..."  
Gerard: "Can I sit next to you?"  
Me: "Y-Yes..."  
Gerard then sat down by my side. He whipped away the tears that were sliding down my face.  
Gerard: 'I'm gonna message Pete."  
Me: "NO!"  
Ow! That really hurt!  
Gerard: "I'm just going to say that your fine. BUT you need to tell him."  
I just nodded.  
Gerard: "I'm gonna gonna go get you water. Stay in this spot."  
I nodded again.  
I heard foot step getting further and further away, until I could not hear them anymore.  
Without anyone with me, I was left alone with my mind. I felt the darkness seeping into my thoughts, grabbing a hold of me.  
Next thing I know, Gerard is stroking my hair and singing softly.  
Gerard: "You ok? You have been staring at the ceiling for almost half an hour."  
I then busted into tears.  
Gerard: "Whats wrong sweetheart?"  
Me: "Their going to kick me out."  
Gerard: "Who is Sweetheart? Your grandparents?"  
Me: "I have no where to go either."  
Gerard: "Any friend of Pete's is a friend of mine. Plus I wouldn't let a 14 year old live on the streets of Jersey."  
Me: "I can't. I'd be a burden."  
Gerard: "No you wouldn't."  
As we spoke, my bedroom door opened.  
Grandma: "Who the fuck is this!"  
Me: "This is Gerard."  
Grandma: "How old is he!"  
Gerard: "I'm 20 mam."  
Grandma: "First that 18 year old guy named Pete and now Gerard! Joe!"  
Grandpa then walked in.  
Grandpa: "Oh hell no!"  
Me: "He's just a friend."  
Grandpa: "Sure he is. Just like your fuck buddy Pete!"  
Grandma: "I've had enough of her!"  
Grandpa: "So have I Janet!"  
Grandma: "I want her gone!"  
Grandpa: "Janet!"  
Grandma: "No, I want her gone! Or I'll leave!"  
Grandma then walked out.  
Grandpa sighed before saying: "You have an hour to pack."  
Grandpa then left, closing the door behind him.  
-skip packing and are now at Gerard's house-  
*Gerard's P.O.V.*  
As soon as we got in with everything of hers, she just fell onto the couch and broke down. I sat next to her smoothing her hair until she feel into a deep sleep.  
Me: "Poor thing."  
I then picked her up in my arms until I came to the guest bedroom. For once 'm glad that Mikey wasn't over.  
I laid her down under the covers and tucked her in. I then kissed her forehead before leaving the room to move her stuff into the third room of my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Love You Guys!  
> -xoxo Frank


	3. Chapter 3

This story of mine if also up on MyChemicalRomanceFanfiction.com

http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/81776/This-Fight/


End file.
